La Captive
by Narae
Summary: Pendant que tout le monde faisait la fête pour célébrer le nouvel an, des hommes vêtus de noir firent irruption dans une maison et enlevèrent une jeune femme. Esteban reverra-t-il sa mère ? Harry, Ron et Mione arriveront-ils à sauver leur amie ? ARRETEE
1. Prologue

**Titre **: La captive

**Auteur** : Naraé

**Rating** : K+ pour le moment, mais il est fort possible que je l'augmente par la suite.

**Disclaimer** : J'aurai bien voulu m'appeler JKR mais ce n'est hélas pas le cas. Tous les perso lui appartiennent mais Esteban et Elena sont à moi…

**Résumé** : Pendant que tout le monde faisait la fête pour célébrer le nouvel an, des hommes vêtus de noir firent irruption dans une maison et enlevèrent une jeune femme. Esteban reverra-t-il sa mère ? Harry, Ron et Hermione arriveront-ils à sauver leur amie ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que ceci est ma première fic, alors si vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous en pensez … Merci d'avance… Et surtout je tiens à remercier ma béta, emeraude-argent, qui fait du super bon boulot en corrigeant ma fic…

**La captive**

**Prologue**

_Noir… c'était la seule couleur qu'elle percevait... pas le fade pigment que l'on peut observer la nuit dans sa chambre, mais le noir des ténèbres, celui des abîmes les plus profondes, ce noir qui vous entoure, vous étouffe, ce noir tellement épais qu'en tendant la main on peut le toucher, et en levant la tête on peut le sentir …_

_Puis peu à peu avec le noir vient la peur, une peur sans nom qui vous prend au ventre, qui ne vous quitte plus, celle qui vous fait guetter le moindre bruit, le moindre son ou la moindre lumière qui pourrait vous parvenir dans ces ténèbres._

_En ce moment, Elena ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles ainsi qu'à l'obscur lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avait une conscience aigüe du froid qui lui mordait la peau au travers de ses maigres vêtements. Elle ne portait qu'une fine robe de coton lui servant habituellement de chemise de nuit, et elle été pieds nus._

_Alors qu'elle essayait vainement de surmonter sa peur et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, la faible lueur d'une bougie apparut à sa droite. Elle tourna la tête vers la source de lumière plus que bienvenue dans ces ténèbres et elle put distinguer ou plutôt deviner le visage de l'homme qui éclairait la pièce. Ce dernier avait environ une trentaine d'années, les cheveux bruns et les yeux..._

_Mais avant quelle ai pu distinguer la couleur des yeux de l'homme, celui-ci comme s'il se rendait compte qu'elle le dévisageait remontat une capuche noire sur sa tête, cachant ainsi son visage. Il avança de quelques pas dans l'étroite pièce et Elena put ainsi découvrir son environnement. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un petit cachot, aux murs de pierres nus, ayant une seule ouverture, la porte devant laquelle se trouvait le nouveau venu. Elle remarqua également, ancré sur un des murs de lourdes chaînes portants de gros bracelets de fer. Pas un mot n'avait était prononcé durant cet échange visuel._

_Soudain l'homme s'approchat d'elle, et, la saisissant pas le bras, il l'entraina à sa suite hors du cachot. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir fait des mêmes pierres que dans le cachot ou elle s'était retrouvée mais elle pouvait apercevoir de lourdes portes de bois percées dans le mur à intervalles plus ou moins régulier. Entre presque chaque porte se trouvait une torche enflammé qui diffusait sa lumière dans le sombre couloir. Au bout de celui-ci, ce trouvait une porte en fer forgé que l'homme franchit rapidement, trainant la jeune femme derrière lui. En effet celle-ci devait courir pour garder la même allure que l'homme, étant donné que celui-ci lui tenait toujours le bras d'une forte poigne._

_Après plus de dix minutes à parcourir les multiples couloirs, ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle très éclairée ou la jeune femme fut jetée sans ménagement au pied d'un trône taillé dans du granit. A genoux sur les dalles froides ou elle venait d'atterrir, Elena essaya de reprendre son souffle avant de relever la tête pour observer le nouveau lieu dans lequelle elle se trouvait désormais. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le somptueux trône devant elle, recouvert de tissus vert aux reflets argentés, sur lequel siégeait fièrement un homme relativement beau. Il été vêtu d'un pantalon de soie noir, ainsi que d'une chemise verte faite de la même matière, celle-ci étant visible sous une robe noir ouverte sur le devant et ornée de superbes arabesques argentées. Ces vêtements mettaient en valeur une peau pâle ainsi que des cheveux de jais mi-longs attachés en catogan. Mais le plus étrange chez cet homme, c'était sans aucun doute ses yeux ... deux yeux rouge sang qui étaient à présent fixés sur Elena._

_Quant le regard de celle-ci croisat les deux pupilles rouges, plus aucun doute n'était permis sur l'identité de l'homme dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Le nom qu'elle prononçat résonna étrangement et brisa le silence de la vaste salle : _

_« Voldemort »_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** La captive

**Auteur :** Naraé

**Rating :** K+ pour le moment, mais il est fort possible que je l'augmente par la suite.

**Disclaimer :** J'aurai bien voulu m'appeler JKR mais ce n'est hélas pas le cas. Tous les perso lui appartiennent mais Esteban et Elena sont à moi…

**Résumé :** Alors que tout le monde faisait la fête pour célébrer le nouvel an, des hommes vêtus de noir firent irruption dans une maison et enlevèrent une jeune femme. Esteban reverra-t-il sa mère ? Harry, Ron et Hermione arriveront-ils à sauver leur amie ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic, enfin... j'ai cru que je ne pourrai jamais le poster entre les pannes de courant et les problèmes d'internet... Bonne lecture et encore merci à emeraude-argent pour la correction de ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cela faisait trois heures maintenant qu'il tournait en rond et tout enfant de neuf ans qu'il était, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. La tragédie s'était passé la veille, le soir du 31 décembre à minuit. Les amis de sa mère ainsi que sa famille étaient lprésents pour fêter la nouvelle année. Mais pour la première fois ce jour là, il manquait quelqu'un, une personne très importante, trop importante... son père.

Ce dernier était mort dans un accident de voiture l'année précédente d'après les dires de sa mère. Il n'en savait pas plus, pourtant s'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait remarqué que sa mère avait le regard fuyant dès qu'elle parlait de son défunt mari. Mais même s'il s'en était aperçu, il aurait sûrement mis ça sur le compte du chagrin qu'éprouvait sa mère. Lui-même avait d'ailleurs du mal à oublier son père... Il était tellement gentil avec lui et était toujours la quand il avait besoin d'aide. Mais il y avait plus qu'un simple chagrin dans les yeux de sa mère, il en était convaincu… Peut-être comprendra-t-il un jour ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour là...

_Sa mère avait revêtu pour l'occasion une magnifique robe verte qui soulignait sa fine taille et faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraude légèrement en amande. Ses longs cheveux châtains reposaient en boucles soyeuses tel une cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était entourée de personnes charmantes d'après le garçon, et qui la faisaient rire. Comme sa mère était belle lorsqu'elle riait ainsi ! Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : _

_« Maman, tu es vraiment la plus belle, surtout quand tu rigoles. » _

_Elle se tourna vers son fils et lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Ils venaient de finir de manger et attendaient impatiemment le decompte des secondes avant la nouvelle année. Tout se passait bien, la soirée était plutôt réussie. Lorsqu'arriva l'heure si attendue, tous se souhaitèrent une joyeuse année en s'embrassant et en s'étreignant. Quand minuit cinq sonna, la porte d'entrée vola en éclat et trois hommes vêtus de robes noirs et de grandes capuches masquant leurs visages, pénétrèrent dans le salon sous la stupeur des invités qui restèrent pétrifiés. L'un des hommes ôta sa capuche et tous purent voir une longue chevelure blonde ainsi que des yeux bleus et froids comme la glace. Il sembla chercher quelqu'un dans l'assemblée et visiblement ne le trouvant pas appela d'une voix aussi glacée que ses yeux : _

_« Lola, l'heure est venue, cela fait dix ans jour pour jours et tu es tenue de tenir ta promesse ! »_

_Quand elle entendit ces mots, la jeune femme se leva calmement, bien que l'on puisse déceler une lueur de tristesse au fond de ses yeux verts. Elle leur demanda quelques minutes pour les adieux, -comment ça les adieux ? pensa le petit garçon-, qu'ils lui accordèrent. Elle se pencha vers son fils et le serrât dans ses bras en lui chuchotant quelques mots de sorte à n'être entendu que de lui seul :_

_« Mon cœur, il faut que tu comprennes ; je dois partir, je n'ai hélas pas le choix, mais sache que je t'aimerai toujours et surtout n'oublie pas : Lion et Serpent te révéleront la vérité. »_

_Puis elle se leva dignement, et déclara aux invités :_

_« Et bien… je dois vous dire que… que je pars, je ne peux ni vous expliquer pourquoi ni vous dire si nous nous reverrons un jour, malheureusement je pense qu'il y a peu de chances pour que vous me retrouviez en vie... Je suis désolée de ne vous dire cela que maintenant mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à en parler avant, et être confrontée à toutes vos questions auquelles il m'est impossible de répondre. Maman je compte sur toi pour t'occuper d'Esteban. Et toi Eban soit gentil avec ta grand-mère s'il te plait, et écoute là. Vous trouverez dans mon bureau un document expliquant tous les détails administratifs concernant mon départ. Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, car je sais que cela est impossible. Je vous dis maintenant adieu et sachez que vous comptez tous beaucoup pour moi. » _

_Tout en parlant, elle regardait une à une toutes les personnes qui étaient présente dans la pièce et quand elle eut fini, elle s'approcha du buffet et s'empara d'un coffret qui ne faisait que quelques centimètres de largeur mais qui était incroyablement long. Il était fait d'ébène et on pouvait voir un lion et un serpent enlacés qui contournaient l'objet. Alors qu'elle déverrouillait le petit cadenas en argent et qu'elle soulevait le couvercle, la voix glaciale claqua dans la pièce ou un silence pesant s'était installé dès la fin du discours de la jeune femme._

_« Vraiment très touchant, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de faire tout un plat pour une famille et un enfant. Après tout, nous sommes également ta famille et puis... tu vas avoir un autre enfant sous peu! N'est-ce pas d'ailleurs la raison de ton retour quelque peu forcé parmi nous ? Allons Lola, ne fait donc pas cette tête. »_

_La jeune femme vérifia le contenu du coffret avant de le refermer d'un coup sec alors que tout le monde autour d'elle était stupéfait par les paroles du blond. Quant à ce dernier, il regardait l'objet que la jeune femme avait à la main et quoi qu'il en pensa, rien ne pu se lire sur son visage._

_« Tu n'es pas vraiment bien placé pour juger mes rapports avec ma famille toi qui a toujours traité ton fils comme un moins que rien. Quand a la question de savoir si vous êtes ma famille, je ne crois pas que ma conception de la famille puisse coller avec ça ! Et quant à savoir pourquoi je reviens cela ne vous regarde pas. Et à voir ta tête tu te doute de ce que contient ce coffret n'est-ce pas ? Puis-je l'emmener avec moi ? »_

_Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui demanda si elle était prête à partir. Quand elle répondit par la négative et ajouta qu'elle préférait rester ici, il eut un petit rire ironique et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le suive. Elle s'approcha, lui prit la main avec une grimace de dégoût, il la poussa vers la porte, devenue désormais un trou dans le mur. A partir de ce seul moment, Esteban réagit et partit à la poursuite de sa mère. Quand il arriva devant l'entrée il observa la cour mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, il était sûr de n'avoir entendu aucune voiture ni quoi que ce soit s'éloigner de la maison. Comment étaient-ils donc partis ? Le garçon ne devait pas trouver réponse à cette question tout de suite. _

Comme dans un film, Esteban revoyait sans cesse la scène de la veille et essayait de trouver un détail qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre les évènements. En y repensant bien il remarqua une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention sur le moment. A chaque fois que l'homme blond avait nommé sa mère, il l'avait appelé Lola. C'était un détail, mais sa mère avait pour nom Elena. Alors pourquoi sa mère avait-elle répondu à ce prénom comme si c'était le sien ? Que pouvait donc contenir le coffret qu'elle avait emporté ? Toutes ces questions se répétaient en boucle dans la tête du jeune garçon, mais aucune ne trouva de réponse.

**oOo**

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, au même moment, un message arriva dans le bureau d'un grand homme plutôt âgé qui avait une grande barbe blanche aux reflets argentés et une longue chevelure de la même couleur. L'homme en question avait pour nom Albus Dumbledore et était depuis longtemps déjà directeur d'un collège très réputé du nom de Poudlard. Il attrapa la lettre qui lui était destinée, l'ouvrit et la parcourue rapidement en poussant un profond soupir. Seuls quelques mots étaient inscrits sur le papier et pourtant leur portée était immense.

_" Comme prévu, elle l'a rejoint ce matin vers une heure._

_Tonks. "_

**oOo**

Elena, quant à elle, venait de rejoindre sa nouvelle demeure. Elle n'était guère heureuse de se retrouver ici pourtant elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se trouvait dans une vaste entrée, celle d'un manoir de toute évidence, qui était aussi sombre que son propriétaire. Bien que faiblement éclairé, Elena pouvait distinguer les hauts murs qui l'entouraient. Ceux-ci était fait de pierres de couleur sombre un peu passé, probablement du noir et seules quelques lourdes teinture de couleur sang venaient recouvrir les veilles pierres nues.

La jeune femme de 27 ans s'en voulait d'être partie de chez elle comme une voleuse sans rien expliquer à personne mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à leurs avouer l'entière vérité. Ce qui lui semblait le plus dur était de ne rien avoir dit à son fils. Elle savait pourtant qu'il comprendrait tôt ou tard la vérité, tout dépendrait de sa capacité à résoudre l'énigme qu'elle lui avait laissé. Elle était d'ailleurs persuadée que certaines personnes lui viendrait en aide en comprenant le sens de cette mystérieuse phrase.

Alors qu'elle pensait à tout cela, quelqu'un lui fit signe de continuer d'avancer et on lui demanda de rejoindre le maître dans la grande salle. Elle n'aurait sut dire qui lui avait parlé car elle était bien trop perdue dans ces pensées. Elle était juste suffisamment présente dans ce couloir pour entendre ce qui se disait et pour marcher sans heurter d'obstacles mais guère plus. Elle prit le chemin de la dite salle et sembla revenir sur terre en songeant à ces retrouvailles avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

**oOo**

Après avoir lu la lettre, Albus Dumbledore ce décida à en écrire une à un certain garçon qui après être orphelin de père venait de voir sa mère partir sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il commença donc sa missive avant de la donner à l'un de ses hiboux qui partit sur le champ.

**oOo**

Esteban reçut donc quelques minutes plus tard, et pour la première fois de sa vie, un hibou venant du grand Albus Dumbledore en personne bien qu'il ignorait qui était cet homme apparemment important.

Bien que choqué par le fait qu'un hiboux lui apporte son courrier, Estaban s'empara immédiatemment de la lettre sans plus se poser de questions :

_Cher Mr Esteban Rogue,_

_Je vous écris à propos du départ de votre mère, Mme Elena Rogue, ce matin même et j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous à ce propos. _

_Je vous prierais de me renvoyer ce hibou avec votre réponse au plus vite._

_Si vous acceptez de me rencontrer, je viendrai vous chercher dans la journée de demain aux environ de 15h pour vous emmener dans un endroit où notre conversation restera à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. _

_Signé, Albus Perceval Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, premier ordre de Merlin etc ..._

Malgré sa méfiance, Esteban choisit de répondre positivement à l'invitation de cet homme et de renvoyer immédiatement le hibou avec sa réponse. Une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à accepter était le fait que ce Dumbledore connaissait déjà le départ de sa mère alors que celui-ci ne datait que de quelques heures. Bien sûr une grande part de curiosité motivait également cette réponse.

**oOo**

- Et bien, ma chère Lola, je suis ravi de te revoir !

L'homme qui parlait ainsi -pour peu que l'on puisse le qualifier d'homme- était grand, arborait une peau blanche, des yeux rouges et une cruauté sans pareille. Il se tenait droit et fier, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire, et un sourire ironique sur son visage.

- J'aimerai en dire autant pourtant ce serait mentir et tu sais combien j'ai horreur de mentir, n'est-ce pas Tom ? répliqua-t-elle tout en fixant dans les yeux celui qui se faisait appelé le Seigneur des Ténèbres.


End file.
